


being sick is shitty (but you make me all better)

by trixie_moon



Series: Nekoma 1.0 [16]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Arguing, As it should be, Comfort Food, Cuddling & Snuggling, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Happy birthday!!, Moru gets sick, Platonic Cuddling, Sickfic, That’s why the twins come to see Mamoru, They’re safe and happy, baby Miya twins, baby needs hugs, being very cute and helping Mamoru, implied/referenced familial dysfunction, its safe, twins are being silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:35:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27916123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trixie_moon/pseuds/trixie_moon
Summary: Mamoru is sick on his mom’s birthday. He hates it. But maybe the twins can help him feel better.Happy birthday Ellie!!
Relationships: Minamoto Akako/Minamoto Takashi, Miya Atsumu & Miya Osamu, Miya Atsumu & Miya Osamu & Minamoto Mamoru
Series: Nekoma 1.0 [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1890745
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	being sick is shitty (but you make me all better)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fanfiction_King](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanfiction_King/gifts).



> Happy happy birthday to the best co-author EVER

Mamoru lay sick in bed, crying softly. He hated this. Being sick was the worst. It was Mama’s birthday and he and Mama and Tou-san were supposed to go out for dinner. But Mama was with Tou-san getting him some medicine, all because he was sick instead. 

For the past three hours, he was by himself in his room. The TV wasn’t very interesting when all he wanted to do was sleep because his head hurt any time he tried to move. 

His blankets weren’t comforting anymore, they were choking him and cutting off his air supply. and he was burning up. He just wants cuddles, but no one was home…or so he thought.

He heard the door to his bedroom creak open and two little heads peek in. “Moru!” said the twins happily, rushing to their cousin’s bedside. They brought gifts, arms full of cups and boxes.

“Atsumu, Osamu!” cheered Mamoru softly. He dissolved into a pained coughing fit. 

Worriedly, Osamu offered him a glass of water. “H-Here! I getted it from the kitchen!”

“Oh? How’d you do that?”

“A-Ah,” Osamu blushed. “Atsumu helped me climb,”

“We climbeded all by ourselves!” said Atsumu proudly. “An-And I getted you a snack too! Um, w-wait here,”

Atsumu disappeared down the hall, giggling softly. Osamu climbed closer to Mamoru, intent on snuggling him. Mamoru tried to protest this weakly, “Osamu, I’m sick, buddy! Don’t do that!”

“It’s okay!” smiled Osamu. “Momma will take care of me if I get sick!”

“But still, Osamu...being sick is no fun,”

Osamu nodded seriously. “Being sick is very icky. But I love you so it no matter!”

Mamoru wanted to melt into a puddle. He didn’t know if that was because of Osamu’s innocence or his fever. Probably both. He coughed again.  _ Definitely both. _ At least the water helped his throat feel better. 

Atsumu returned not a moment later, arms laden with a tray with some...things on it. Mamoru wasn’t sure what they were, but he appreciated the sweet gesture nonetheless. He patted the other space next to him on the bed and Atsumu hopped up. 

“What did you get, Atsumu?” asked Mamoru, curiously looking at the strange purplish soup in front of him. 

Atsumu beamed, “Your favorite stuff! Pineapple and apple and watermelon and grapes and strawberries and blueberries and blackberries and raspberries!! I putted them all together, see?”

“I...see,” said Mamoru softly. This was a bit strange on Atsumu’s part, but the gesture was sweet. He took the spoon that Atsumu offered him and took a sip of the fruity mash. It was surprisingly tasty. 

“It’s very good,” said Mamoru.  _ Though the texture really needs some work. And that presentation too.  _

It didn’t make a difference to him though. Atsumu didn’t do this just to make a pretty meal. He made this to cheer Mamoru up. The least he could do was be grateful and eat it. 

Atsumu observed him with a blinding smile. “Do you like it?”

Mamoru smiled back at his little cousin and patted his head. “I love it, Tsum-Tsum,”

“Yay!! See, I’m betterer, Osamu!” cheered Atsumu. “Moru likes my food better,”

Mamoru snickered, though a new wave of coughs soon overtook his small body. Wordlessly, Osamu handed him a new glass of water. By way of explanation at Mamoru’s quizzical look, Osamu quipped, “You weren’t paying attention. I getted it from the water jug,”

_ Oh. At least it wasn’t the sink. _

It’s not that Mamoru was opposed to tap water, but the taps in their house were a bit...broken. The twins were so small and they’d be making more of a mess, something that Mamoru really didn’t want to deal with on top of his fever. 

At least Tou-san would be home soon. He just hadn’t had time to fix them yet, but if Mamoru left him alone, he was sure that he would be able to fix them in the afternoon. 

That would also mean that Mamoru would be able to have a bath, an actual  _ bath _ , not just a shower. With his head pounding from an oncoming headache, and his body aching from the fever, a warm bath would do him a lot of good. 

“Oh,” Osamu spoke up. “When do Kashi-oji and Aka-oba come back?”

“I dunno,” said Mamoru, laying his head back against his pillows. “I hope it’s soon, though.”

“Me too,” said Atsumu, still snuggled into Mamoru’s side. “Being sick is shitty.”

Mamoru blinked. “Where’d you learn that word?!”

“Papa says it to Momma when she gets mad at him,” explained Osamu with a shrug, simply observing his twin and cousin. 

Atsumu nodded next to him. “Uh-huh, an-and I don’t get it cuz Momma said it’s a no-no word but Papa says it a lot to Momma…”

He nervously tapped his fingers together. “Th-That’s why Momma took us here so we don’t have to be at home,”

“That way she can yell more at Papa for being a dummy,” said Osamu. 

“Mhm, but I don’t mind! Cuz I can snuggle you and take care of you and make you feel better.” said Afsumu proudly. 

Osamu smiled next to him, “Um...do you want a snack?”

Mamoru considered it for a few moments. No, he wasn’t actually hungry, but it wouldn’t be nice to turn down his cousins...but then it would just be a waste of food if he didn’t want to eat it all. He was sure the twins were really just asking because  _ they _ were hungry anyways.

He laughed softly. “No thank you, boys. But you know what you can do instead?”

“Ooh, what?” said the twins in unison. 

“You can have my onigiri in the fridge,” said Mamoru with a smile, “Mama made it and it’s really good and we could all share our food together. How does that idea sound?”

Osamu cheered, “I love that idea! I love onigiri cuz it’s the bestest food and it’s the extra bestest when Aka-oba makes it.”

Atsumu gave his younger twin brother a skeptical look. “Um, no.” he said. “You said  _ your  _ onigiri is the bestest cuz Momma took you for the class at the library.”

Osamu’s face turned red. “N-No I didn’t say that!! Liar, you’re lying, Atsumu!!” He lunged across Mamoru’s lap to hit his twin, but Mamoru pulled the two boys apart. “No fighting,” he said as sternly as possible, imitating Tou-san. 

The twins looked at the floor, shamefaced. “Sorry, Moru,” they said together. 

Mamoru smiled gently. “It’s okay, I’m not mad,”

“Yay!” Osamu cheered, hugging Mamoru before the latter boy could protest. 

If he got sick, Mamoru would have the brat’s head. 

Atsumu observed them instead, abiding by Mamoru’s request to keep a bit of distance between the pair. “Osamu, you’re a dummy. Papa will get mad if you get sick,”

Osamu shrugged. “I don’t really care…”

He really didn’t. Cuddles were too important to him. Even if he was going to get sick, cuddles were way too much fun anyways. They always made Osamu happy, so logically, they’d make Mamoru happy too. 

Atsumu just squinted at them both and cautiously approached Mamoru, who opened his other arm to take his cousin into a hug. “C’mere, Atsumu, I know your parents don’t like cuddling you.”

Atsumu nodded, burying his face in Mamoru’s side and he melted in the embrace, content with the contact. “Papa says hugs make you soft but that’s mean cuz you’re not soft and Kashi-oji isn’t soft and you hug lots…” he mumbled sadly. 

Mamoru carded his fingers through his cousin’s hair. “I know, Atsumu. But I love cuddling you anyways,”

“Mhm,” hummed Atsumu sleepily. “Love you too,”

He didn’t care if he got sick either, at least not about himself. Papa and Momma would be mad though, and it was Atsumu’s duty as the big brother to make sure that Osamu didn’t get sick at all. He swatted away Osamu’s hand when it tried to approach his nose and said, “No do that or you get sick, dummy!”

“I’m not dummy!!” wailed Osamu, lunging across the bed to try and assault his twin. Mamoru chuckled and held the twins away from each other. Sternly, imitating Tou-san as best he could, the ten-year-old said, “No fighting, boys!”

The twins both flopped over, equally huffy. “ **But he’s gonna get sick!!”**

Mamoru chuckled again. “Well, I don’t think that would be too bad. You have me and Mama and Tou-san,”

The twins looked at one another and shrugged. It was true. 

(And if they got sick the next morning, well, it wasn’t like they weren’t warned...)


End file.
